1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to novel 3-phenoxy-1-azetidinecarboxamides which exhibit anticonvulsant activity in animals and are effective in the treatment of epilepsy in humans. 2. Description of the Prior Art
N-loweralkyl-3-phenoxy-1-azetidinecarboxamides are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,861 as having anticonvulsant activity and useful in the treatment of epilepsy.
The compounds of the present invention were discovered as metabolites in the bloodstream of animals treated with the foregoing N-loweralkyl analogs and have been found to have greater longevity in the bloodstream and greater persistence in their anticonvulsant effect than the corresponding N-loweralkyl analogs.